Paradise Lost
by HakunoShibou
Summary: Hakai sees everything what will happen to someone, especially for Tamotu. And this one, Tamotsu lost someone really important for him. The paradise that he have for a long time.


**Paradise Lost**

* * *

At one unusual island, Hakai opens his eyes and looks around him. And from that, he feels something odd. He tries his best to look at his left, and then his right. He says,

"Well... Is it just me or the world is upside down ?"

Hakai tries to move his arm, but he feels something holding him. So, he looks at his body and then tries to move his leg. From that, he knows something. Right now, he is tied upside down. He thinks for a while and then shouts,

"Wait a minute ! Why am I tied like this ?!"

Hakai then tries his best to free from the chain that hold him. But, at the end he stops for a while and says,

"So, why am I tied like this ? Not only that, Upside down ?!"

Hakai hears something and then says,

"Huh ? They captures me ? How ?"

Hakai tries his best to remember what the cause is. Until he remembers it, and says,

"Now, I remember it. I let them to catch me."

Hakai nods for a while. After that, he opens his eyes again and says,

"But, at least I could use my power, right ?"

A black clad suddenly engulfed around Hakai and then makes a sword. Those swords cuts the chain, and Hakai says,

"Wait... I forget... What is below me..."

Hakai looks up, and sees stone floor. Hakai smiles desperately and says,

"It will really hurt..."

Hakai hits the floor with face first. After that, the sword cuts other chain and let Hakai could use his hand. Hakai rubs his face and looks around him. Not long after that, he could feels an explosion occurs near him. He looks outside, and sees a lot of Abyssal come there. Hakai sighs and then calls the guards near his room. No answer.

Hakai calls once more, and then says,

"OK, If no one answer me, I will open this door."

Hakai creates a gauntlet and punch the door. After that, he looks around and walks towards the exit door. He then says,

"Well, everything is good... I think."

He continues to walk and find out a lot of corpse scattered around there. After that he says,

"Ahahahahaha... I forget to greet all of you. My bad... My bad..."

He then open his arm, and then says,

"Welcome back. What do you think about my action in the past ? Such a fool right ?"

He laughs for a while, and then continue to walk. While he is walking towards the entrance, he says,

"Huh ? Did all of you ask why am I captured like this ?"

Hakai stops, and then closes his eyes. He then says,

"You could says, I find a new toy. Simple."

He then laughs, until he hears someone calls him. He looks in front of him and see Kashima together with Katori. Hakai then says,

"Sorry to cause a lot of trouble."

"You really... In order to destroy this base, you let yourself captured." said Kashima

"Well, this tactics is really bad, but at least this tactic is really effective."

"But, can't hold someone else." said Katori

"Who ?"

"Anemone-san." said both of them

"Ah... I forget about her."

"Only you the one that could stop her." said Kashima

"Yes... Yes..."

Both of them looks each other, and then sighs. Hakai then stops for while and then says,

"You know, I meet with one Admiral here."

"Here we go again." said Katori

"It seems both of you quite bored with this... Or maybe not."

"What happen ? You could continue it." said Kashima

"Ahahahahahaha... If one of you bored, better I not continue it."

"You could continue it, it is rude for you not finish that." said Katori

"If you said so."

Hakai then laughs and then looks around him. He says,

"This man really in love with his beloved Ship Girls..."

"Huh ? Only that ?" said Kashima

"But, his Ship Girls is really pure and like an angel. Well, I agree when he shows it to me, her photograph."

"What the problem with that ?"

"Well, you know something cliché like the Admiral must going here in order to maintain the frontline and let their beloved one back home. He is afraid that his beloved one will be taken by someone else."

"Is that so ?"

"I think he just read several Doujin like 'I Can't Return something' created by Hiten, which give a trauma for our writer."

"Huh ? What do you means ?"

"Or maybe just finish some Bismarck doujin created by Ichitaka. Hmmm... For some reason, it's like I promoting those two works... Well, whatever."

"..."

"Even though he quite trauma with the theme, he still do this to entertain all of you. Just appreciate it."

Both Kashima and Katori really confused with what Hakai just said before. Hakai then nods and then says,

"But, as a good man, I give him one solution."

"What is that, Hakai-san ?" ask Kashima

"I give him a chance, to travel back every time he died. Like some person out there named Subaru. Well, another promotion for other anime. Oh, I hope no one will send a protest to our writer."

"A chance to travel back ?"

"Yes, so he could change what is wrong that time. And prevent it, with cold head."

"Something like that will not happen. I believe even if him back to the past, something will happen each time." said Katori

"More like... What you done only halt it. Simple."

"Rather than a solution, it is more like a torture."

"The same like immortality. For them who aren't experience it, will envy them. But, for the one who experience it, that one is a torture."

Katori looks at Hakai for a while, until Kashima raises her hand and says,

"So, is he accept it or not ?"

"He decline it."

"Eh ?!"

"But, still I give that power to him. As long he wants it, he will back to each point that he likes."

"You are really mean... and also sweet." said Kashima

"A nice gift..."

"Yes, nice gift indeed." said Katori.

"Something like that is really sweet. But, he still believe that his beloved one will not taken by someone else."

"How nai've..."

"Bingo !"

"Ehehehehehehe..."

Hakai pats Kashima head, and then says,

"A man should protect his flower. Don't let the flower wither. And don't let anything poison them."

"Using a flower as an analogy again ?" said Katori

"Yes. But, the man also should know what will happen if the flower poisoned by someone. If he don't know about that, the flower is lost forever. But, sometimes the poison isn't what he thinks."

"Really touching... And also really cliché."

"Katori, are you still mad at me ?"

"Yes, of course."

"Ahahahahahahaha... Sorry... Sorry."

"If she still here, I believe she will as mad as me."

"I know about that."

Hakai then stretch her body, and then says,

"Let's stop Anemone, after that let's back to our beloved base. I miss that base you know."

Hakai, followed by Katori and Kashima, walks towards Anemone's rampaging area. As they move, Hakai looks behind and says,

"Just enjoy the show... Ok ?"

* * *

A man stands at the ship deck, looking around the surrounding. He closes his eyes, and hears all the bird that sing their song. Not long after that, he hears someone calls him,

"Lieutenant Fujiwara."

"How many time I said it to you, call me Tamotsu. I don't like called like that, Hyuuga."

"Yes, Tamotsu-san."

"What is it ?"

"Are you alright ?"

"Yes."

Fujiwara Tamotsu is one Admiral under Kawano Shinji command that protect the area around the Malaya Peninsula. But, right now he leads the division at one of the base near Tawi-Tawi after Hakai destroyed it. Tamotsu could finished that a long time ago. Until, the man itself showing himself and let himself captured by them.

* * *

At first Tamotsu didn't believe about that news. But, as soon he saw him, he believe it. Hakai captured by the Navy. At first, no one dare to talk with him. Until, Tamotsu walks towards him, and says,

"So, you are the well-known Abyssal Admiral."

"Yes, I am. Hakuno Ichirou. Nice to meet you." said Hakai

"I thought your name is Hakai."

"Well, if you are really close with stupid brother of mine, you should know my real name."

"Who ?"

"Shinji. Kawano Shinji..."

"Eh ?"

"That something that you don't need to know right now."

"It seems you already knows about what will I ask to you."

"Yes. Let it become a secret..."

"For who ?"

"Viewer."

"Huh ?"

"Like I said before. You don't need to know."

Hakai then humming with happy face, while Tamotsu quite confused with everything that Hakai said before. Tamotsu then looked around him and orders all of them to leave the room. As soon as all of them left the room, Tamotsu looked at Hakai and says,

"A lot of Admiral says that you are a lunatic or maybe a psychopath."

"Or maybe... A Sociopath. No one knows, Ahahahahaha." said Hakai

"I could said that you are really like philosophy."

"No, I am not."

"Then, why are you always talking with your victim ?"

"Hmmmm... Because it could spice it up ? Probably."

"You are sick."

"Yes, I am." said Hakai with proud face.

Tamotsu really don't understand why someone crazy like Hakai could made a lot of mess in this world. Destroying almost every base near Tawi-Tawi, and didn't leave any survivors after Palau incident. Hakai then looked at Tamotsu's face, and says,

"It seems something in your mind, huh ?"

"Yes, It is about you..."

"Or some Ship Girls in your mind ?"

"Huh ?"

"Bingo."

"..."

"I already met with a lot Admiral. Kawano Shinji. Okada Kou. Junichi Itou. Three of them just some of the Admiral that I met. I can't count how many Admiral that I check everyday."

"You are really absurd !"

"Well, because I am really absurd... No one could believe this foul mouth of mine. Simple."

"..."

"What do you want to ask ?"

"What are you ?"

Hakai smirks. Tamotsu remember Hakai's face that time. Really intimidating. With a very happy face, Hakai says,

"I am your god."

"..."

"Ahahahahaha... Just kidding."

"Then... Do you know what inside my mind ?"

"Hmmm..."

"..."

"One Ship Girl, with long blue hair... with a man with a glasses and brown hair."

"Huh ?"

"Right now, she is with him."

Tamotsu quite surprised when Hakai said that. But, at the end he shakes his head and says,

"I don't believe anything you said."

"That Ship Girl is Samidare, and that man is Iwasaki Takeshi. Someone that you believed as your best friend."

"How you..."

"Fujiwara Tamotsu, I am the God in this world and also overseer..."

Tamotsu looked at Hakai with cold gaze and then looked away. Hakai then says,

"I understand, you really can't believe it. But, that's just a mere act."

"Takeshi will not do that."

"Maybe in the future."

"..."

"But, what if that really happen ?"

"That..."

"Will you kill Takeshi like what Hiten's admiral done ? Or you will spare his life ?"

"I will spare his life... and Samidare..."

"Ahahahahahahaha... But, Samidare is an angel right ? Of course she will not do something like that, right ?"

"It seems you already knows Samidare..."

"Who knows."

Tamotsu looked at Hakai again, and then looked down. Hakai then says,

"Well, I just playing around with you... Such a nonsense talking. Right ?"

"Yes."

"But, at least... I could give you a gift."

"Huh ?"

Hakai then touch Tamotsu face, and then says,

"Good night... Tamotsu."

Hakai crushed his face to death.

* * *

The next thing when Tamotsu open his eyes is, he stand at the aisle towards Hakai's chamber. Tamotsu looked around, and make all of his staff confused. Tamotsu ask what are they doing, and suddenly remember it. Tamotsu then walks towards Hakai's chamber and hear the same conversation. Until, everyone left the room. Tamotsu looked at Hakai and suddenly Hakai says,

"What do you think ?"

"What have you done to me ?"

"Well... It simple... You death, you going back to one point."

"Huh ?"

"So, if you find out something odd... You could change it. By killing yourself."

"What do you means..."

"Like Edge to Tomorrow catchphrase. Live. Die. Repeat."

"Hey... Hey !"

"Or more simple. Subaru... Ahahahahaha."

"What..."

Tamotsu grabbed Hakai's uniform and looked at him with angry face. Hakai only laughs and says,

"I wonder how you will react with this..."

"I will..."

"Will you cope with that ? Or your mental will break ?"

"Guard ! Contains this mad man. Now !"

"Ehehehehehe... Ahahahahahahaha."

After that, Tamotsu left Hakai alone and walked towards the control room.

* * *

And now, he is at the ship and talking with Hyuuga. Tamotsu sighs and then looks around. Hyuuga smiles and says,

"Our task already done."

"What task ?"

"You know it."

"To fight Hakai ? I doubt it." said Tamotsu

"Huh ?"

"I believe, something in his mind."

"..."

"He just bored."

"Bored ?"

"Yes. I could see from his eyes. He need a new toy."

Hyuuga looks at Tamotsu face, and then laughs. After that, Hyuuga ask him,

"So, how is it between you and Samidare ? Did both of you already done that ?"

"Yep... Several times." said Tamotsu

"Well, because you already married with Samidare... I can't complain about that. But, remember you need to know the time and place in doing that."

"Yeah... Yeah... I know."

After that Hyuuga smiles and walks to the command room, while Tamotsu still stays there. What really inside his mind is simple, how Samidare condition and everything that Hakai said before. He looks at his hand, and then takes out a gun. He takes a deep breath and then shots himself.

What he see next is the same as previous one. And not long after that, Hyuuga comes out and calls him. The next thing is both of them have the same conversation. After Hyuuga left, Tamotsu looks again and then says,

"What he said about this is true..."

Tamotsu then mumbles,

"But, is it true about Samidare and Takeshi ?"

Tamotsu then shakes his head, and then says,

"No, don't let yourself eaten by his word. That word just to confuse me."

Not long after that, Hyuuga comes out again and then reports,

"The base is attacked by Abyssal."

"Huh ? Do you know if that base have any survivors ?"

"No."

"From where do you know about that ?"

"This message."

Tamotsu looks at the message, and quite surprised. After that, Tamotsu rips the paper, and then says,

"Continue our journey to Yokosuka."

"But..."

"I already ask permission to back to Yokosuka... I need to ask confirmation with Admiral Kawano."

"About what ? What will tell to him ?"

"Something else."

"..."

"You don't need to know about that. It is something regarding Hakai and him."

Hyuuga really confused when Tamotsu said that, until she sighs and says,

"Just don't overdo it."

"I know."

Not long after that, both of them get a report that they almost near Yokosuka.

* * *

It's already one week after Tamotsu arrived at Yokosuka. He already give Shinji a report about what happen, and every conversation between him and Hakai. Including what happen next. After that, Shinji gives him several day off, before send him back to the front line.

He sits at the park and looks around. Not long after that, he hears someone calling him. He looks behind and see Samidare running towards him. Tamotsu stands up and says,

"Watch out... Or you will fall..."

Not long after that, Samidare falls. Tamotsu laughs a bit, and then help her stand up. After that, Samidare hugs him and says,

"Since when are you at Yokosuka ?"

"I just arrived, and just finished give Admiral Kawano a report."

"Then, your work already done."

"Not really... It's more like, they will send me again at front line."

"Eh ? Are you going to leave me here again ?"

"Not really, Admiral Kawano said that you will join me at the front line."

"Is that so ?!"

Samidare really happy to hear that. Not long after that, Tamotsu feels a sharp pain at his back. Someone smack his back, and when he see behind him he see one of his friend. Tamotsu said,

"Takeshi... It's hurt you know."

"Ahahahahahaha... Now I know the reason why this base become more lively, the moron Admiral who left his beautiful wife already back." said Takeshi

"Who do you means by moron Admiral ?"

"Of course... You."

"Damn you !"

Tamotsu and Takeshi then looks at each other, and then laughs really hard. And suddenly, Tamotsu grabbed Takeshi and ask him,

"So, how is Samidare ?"

"Everything fine."

"Are you sure ?"

"Of course."

"Takeshi... You didn't sleep with her right ?"

"I have a lot of chance in doing so."

"..."

"But, I can't betray my best friend like that."

Tamotsu really surprised and then happy. He is right, and from now he will believe with that. Takeshi looks at Tamotsu with confused face and says,

"Why the hell are you asking that ?"

"Some weirdo said something..."

"Weirdo ? Ah, I remember that you capture Hakai."

"And he run away again while I am on the way here."

"Huh ?!"

"Nothing could contain him. Nothing could hold him. That's my first impression about him."

"Well, someone who could wreck a fleet that contains Yamato... Of course he is really strong."

"Yes, it is."

Samidare suddenly pull Tamotsu cloths, and ask him,

"What did both of you talking about ?"

"Oh, this is about your husband feat." said Takeshi

"Eh ? What is that ?"

"He already capture Hakai !"

"Is that so ?!"

"Yes. But, he run away not long after that." said Tamotsu

"Ah... I though we could have a peaceful time."

"Everyone hope that could happen soon."

Three of them sighs together. After that, Takeshi says,

"You know, that Iwagawa Airfield will be re-open as new Naval Base ?"

"I know. And I sent there by Admiral Kawano. Together with Samidare." said Tamotsu

"Heh ? So, three of us still at one Base ? That's cool."

Tamotsu quite surprised to hear that. After that, Takeshi hugs Tamotsu and Samidare, and then says,

"Now, three of us could beat that monster... And save the day together !"

"I think so." said Tamotsu

"Ahahahahaha... More people merrier."

Three of them laughs really hard. After that, Samidare and Tamotsu going to the city to have a date after along time separated, while Takeshi meeting with his crush. All of them in high spirit before moving to their new base.

* * *

Iwagawa Naval Base is one of the 'new' Naval Base under Japan jurisdiction. This Naval Base used by Japan and United States as their main operation against Abyssal. But, after a long dispute, Japan used this base for their own ranks. And the reason why the Base need a long time to operate because Shinji still not get a good figure to lead the base.

After the incident with Murakami Chika, Shinji really needs his best to find a good candidate. Fujiwara Tamotsu and Iwasaki Takeshi is under his radar for the leader. But, at the end he chooses two people to lead there. They are Saito Kin and Hayashi Osamu. Both of them are more experienced than Tamotsu and Takeshi. But, Shinji really concerned with both of their behavior towards Ship Girls.

One big case happen, with them as the main culprit behind it. But, Shinji couldn't do anything to fire them right away. Right now, the number of applicant to become Admiral is declining. And, with a lot of veteran Admiral already retired, Shinji doesn't have much choice.

One month later, Tamotsu, Takeshi and Samidare are on their way towards Iwagawa Naval Base. Tamotsu looks around him, and then says,

"This will become our new base, Samidare."

"Yes, and fight against Abyssal... In order to protect humanity." said Samidare

"My... My... How sweet both of you here." said Takeshi

"Ahahahahaha... Sorry, sorry... Takeshi."

"To seeing some lovey-dodey couple, really break my heart you know."

Tamotsu and Samidare laugh hearing Takeshi protest. Tamotsu just know that Takeshi rejected by his crush several days ago, and it seems Takeshi really down lately. Both Samidare and him try their best to make Takeshi back to his usual self.

As soon they arrive at the base, Tamotsu and Takeshi disembark and start walking towards their main branch office., while Samidare going straight to the dock. While both of them walking, they see an abandoned airfield near there, and several new building. They passed several Ship Girls, and suddenly suspicious about something.

They meet with Akashi, the one who become Kin and Osamu secretary ship. While Akashi explain about their new base, Tamotsu ask Akashi,

"I'm sorry if you think this one quite sensitive. But, what happen with the Ship Girl here ?"

"What do you mean ? All of us alright, you know." said Akashi

Tamotsu and Takeshi could see Akashi's grim face. Something really happen there, but none of them know what happen. But, as soon they arrived at office, they could see that Kin and Osamu playing with Kongou and Hiei. Akashi tell both of them about the new admiral arrival, and then Kin the one who stand up,

"Ahahahahaha... I'm sorry about the mess here."

"That's not a big problem. And I'm sorry to come really late like this. Admiral Kawano have several question towards me regarding Hakai." said Tamotsu

"Ah... So, you the legendary Admiral who capture Hakai."

"Yes, I am."

"Then it's an honor for both us to meet such a hero like you."

"The honor should be from me, to meet such experienced admiral like both of you."

"Ah, I'm sorry... I forget to introduce myself. My name is Saito Kin. I'm the co-leader of this base."

"And I am Hayashi Osamu, the co-leader together with Kin." said Osamu stand up.

"My name is Fujiwara Tamotsu."

"And my name is Iwasaki Takeshi." said Takeshi

"Then, welcome to this base. Hope we could help each other to fight that pesky enemy." said Kin.

Kin and Osamu then salute both of them, and ask them to leave their room as their room will used as a private session. Takeshi and Tamotsu leave the room, together with Akashi. After that, Takeshi says,

"I smell a very indecent smell over there."

"I can't comment much about that, just look at the ring at Kongou and Hiei. I believe it's their wife over there." said Tamotsu

"But, for doing that at this time ? How bold they are."

"You got the point there."

"They are not... Their wives." mumbles Akashi

"Huh ?"

"Ah... Nothing... Nothing... I will lead both of you to your room now."

Akashi then lead them towards their room, while Tamotsu looks at Akashi with skeptic face. Takeshi then pats Tamotsu's shoulder and says,

"Better we talk about this after we know our room. How about that ?"

"I think... I agree with you." said Tamotsu

Both of them then following Akashi's lead towards their room.

* * *

Tamotsu waiting for either Takeshi or Samidare to come to his room. And while waiting, he points his gun towards his head several times. The power given by Hakai is very conventional, especially to fight Hakai. But, still he afraid that he should die in order to pursue that.

He put down his gun, and then takes a deep breath. He looks outside and mumbles,

"Why are they come really late ?"

Not long after that, they hear a knocks from outside. He opens the door, and see Takeshi there. Takeshi looks inside and says,

"So, Samidare still not here ?"

"Yes. I haven't meet with her after we meet with Admiral Saito and Admiral Hayashi." answer Tamotsu

"Ok then."

Takeshi enter Tamotsu room, and Tamotsu closes the door. After that, Tamotsu start talking,

"Takeshi, do think this base is really odd ?"

"I can't answer that question if we still talking about it in the afternoon."

"..."

"But, because it's only one of us, I could answer that. Yes, this base is really odd."

"I don't know why this base is really odd..."

"The face shown by the Ship Girl."

"Huh ?"

"They make a smile, and yet a grim feeling come out from them."

"..."

"Not only that, I remember Kongou and Hiei at their office."

"Are they Admiral Kishinami and Admiral Ito wife ?"

"Probably. I could said that it's their wife. But, also we have a lot of similar Ship Girl around the country. I'm afraid that's one isn't true."

"I agree. But, still..."

"Do you afraid something happen with Samidare ?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about that. Everything will be fine."

Tamotsu looks at Takeshi and then nods. He feels something bad will happen sooner or later. Not long after that, Samidare comes there and three of them have a chat for several hours.

* * *

For three month, Tamotsu already done a lot of patrolling around the area. He fight several Abyssal and sunk them. The same with Takeshi. But, both Kin and Osamu never join them on mission with a simple reason, they are there only to lead the base.

Little by little, Tamotsu quite annoyed with them, especially he catch them try to flirt Samidare. Good things is Samidare run as soon as possible that time. The problem now, Samidare can't join their mission now because of her injury. And that condition really make Tamotsu worried with Samidare.

As soon as he arrives at the base, he run towards Samidare place. He greeted by her smile, as soon as she arrives there. Samidare says,

"Welcome back, Admiral !"

"Samidare..." says Tamotsu hugs her

"Ummm... Tamotsu, why are you suddenly..."

"I am charging right now."

"Ehehehehehe..."

Samidare then pats his head and smiles. Samidare knows that Tamotsu really concerned about her. She then says,

"Tamotsu, you don't need to worry."

"I know..."

"Nothing happen here..."

Samidare smiles towards Tamotsu while Tamotsu still hugging her. Suddenly, Tamotsu hears someone voice,

"Is that so ?"

Tamotsu startled and looked around. Samidare also quite surprised, and looks at Tamotsu. Samidare says,

"Ummm... Tamotsu..."

"Ah... Nothing... It just..."

"I think it is better for you to take a rest. You just arrived here again, right ?"

"Yes..."

Samidare pats Tamotsu's head and escorts him towards his room. After they arrive there, Tamotsu goes to sleep, while Samidare watching him. She whispers,

"I'm sorry... Tamotsu... I did this to protect you..."

"Samidare, Admiral calls you." said someone through her radio

Samidare stands up, and then looks at Tamotsu. She faintly smiles, and then leaves the room.

* * *

For several days, Tamotsu didn't meet Samidare. She always said that she have something else to do. Not only her, he also didn't meet with Takeshi for several days. At first Tamotsu quite suspicious about it, but he still remember what Takeshi said in the past. He still believes him, at least.

Until, today he gets a letter that telling him to meet Takeshi at his room. Tamotsu read the letter and then looks around. And from here, he feels something really strange about it. But, he chooses to go to there that night.

He leaves his room towards Takeshi's room. And from there, he sees Hakai stands there. Hakai greets him,

"Long time no see, my dear friend."

"Since when I am your friend ?" said Takeshi

"Wow, you are really cold."

"You are the enemy of humanity... You are my enemy."

"Not something that I could denied though."

"How could you enter this base ?"

"Become a sneaky bastard. Simple."

"Ah... You could enter as a normal human by conceal your Abyssal side, huh."

"Bingo ! 100 points for you."

Tamotsu looks down and walks past through Hakai. Hakai smiles and says,

"So, do you remember your new power ?"

"Yes... Of course."

"Good."

"I should said thank you for this power, I could beat you..."

"Ahahahahahaha... I waiting for that."

"I will take my leave now."

"To where ?"

"Not your problem."

Tamotsu continues walking towards Takeshi's room. Hakai smiles and then says,

"You are walking towards hell."

"What do you means ?"

"I wonder could you believe everything in front of you, or maybe you will become a broken man. I don't know which one it is."

"What have you done to Takeshi ?!"

"Not me. But someone else. I wonder, a flame name anger will take control on you or not."

"Hey !"

"Well, I will see it later... Ahahahahahaha... Until we meet again next time."

Tamotsu looks behind him, and don't see anyone there. He looks around and points his gun around. At the end, he put his gun again, and continues walking. His heart really hurt, because he feels something isn't right.

He arrives at in front of Takeshi's room and tries to knock the door, before he hears a girl moaning from inside the room. He really surprised to hear the girl voice. He really knows the girl from the voice. His own angel, Samidare's voice is inside there.

He looks down and then open the door a little, and from there he could see a woman figure that being fucked by someone. He could see his own wife being fucked, and he couldn't do anything. He could hears someone voice from there, Takeshi's voice more exactly,

"You seems like a bitch in heat, Samidare."

"Ahahahahaha... More... More... Pound it inside me."

"What will happen if your husband knows it ?"

"I don't care anymore... I don't care anymore..."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes.. Aighhhh... Ighh.."

Tamotsu couldn't believe everything in front of him. He wanted to brags in, but something hold him on. He could hears,

"Samidare-chan, how about you go with me ?"

"Ahahahaha... That's something I could consider..."

"Is that so ?"

"Yes, as long you gives me that."

"Good girl."

"Ehehehehehe.. . Aighka..."

Samidare looks at the door for a while, and Tamotsu could see a satisfied face from Samidare's face. He can't stand it anymore, and walks away from there. Samidare only could faintly smiles and says,

"I'm... Sorry... Augh..."

* * *

For one weeks, Tamotsu chooses to walk away even if Samidare calls him. Not only that, he also meet with Takeshi, who he ignores too. And today, Takeshi and Samidare have a chat at the canteen. Takeshi says,

"Samidare, what really happen with your husband, huh ?"

"My Husband ?"

"Yes, you know... He quite distant..."

"Who ?"

Takeshi looks at the Samidare face, and then says,

"I could smell it."

"What did you smell, Admiral Iwasaki ?"

"A drug that is really lethal for Ship Girls."

"What do you mean ?"

"Hey, Samidare... I have a question."

"Yes, what is it ?"

"Who is your husband ?"

"I don't have any."

"Then who is Admiral Fujiwara to you ?"

"My superior."

"..."

"Admiral Iwasaki, you are really strange."

"Nothing."

Takeshi then stands up, and then walks away. For several weeks, he never shown up at the base because of someone kidnapped him while he is unaware. He needs around a weeks to got away from the kidnapper, and going back to the base. The reason why he could come back is simple, it is because some crazy man who going there and help him. A man with white hair and demonic smile. He still remember what that man said to him,

"Better you going back now."

"I know. To Iwagawa."

"If you come to late, everything will turn from bad to worse."

"Huh ?"

"I wonder, if he still could hear you voice or not."

"What do you means ?!"

And in split second, the man in front of him gone. Takeshi couldn't takes away from his memory about his smile and what he hears since then. And after he arrives at Iwagawa, he hides at Akashi's factory for a while, and hearing all the story from her.

With the story at his hand, and Samidare's reaction, now he knows what really happen with Tamotsu. He arrives at Tamotsu' room door, and knocks the door. No answer from inside. He knocks once more and then the door opened. Seeing Takeshi there, Tamotsu immediately closes the door, but Takeshi holds the door. Takeshi come into his room, and closes the door.

Takeshi could see that Tamotsu's rage face. Takeshi then says,

"Tamotsu..."

"What do you wants from me, liar ?"

"Eh ?"

"I should believe with my intuition in the past about you."

"Hey... What do you means ?"

"I should believe what that maniacal Abyssal said before."

"Tamotsu."

Takeshi walks towards Tamotsu, but stops after Tamotsu points his gun towards him. Tamotsu looks at Takeshi and says,

"Now you happy ? Now you must be really happy... To destroy my life."

"Tamotsu, listen ! It's not me..."

"I hear it."

"Tamotsu..."

"I hear everything."

"Listen, someone kidnap me and..."

"I saw everything."

"Tamotsu !"

Tamotsu shoots near Takeshi face, and startled Takeshi. Takeshi understand, nothing could reach him. So, he sighs and says,

"So, do you think that I took Samidare from you."

"..."

"Tamotsu, could you believe me ?"

"..."

"I will never in this world, do that to you."

"..."

"You are my friend."

"I know."

"Will you hears anything what I said ?"

Tamotsu looks at Takeshi, and then puts down his gun. Takeshi walks towards Tamotsu and says,

"Thank you, I believe you will do that..."

"And try to deceive me again ?"

"Huh ?"

Tamotsu then shoots Takeshi's stomach once. Takeshi quite surprised, and falls on his knee. Tamotsu smiles, a demonic smiles, towards Takeshi. Takeshi looks at him and says,

"You..."

"I will not let this... I will not let you deceive me again."

"It seems what he said is true..."

"Die... Die... Die... Die..."

"Nothing could reach you anymore. Everything is meaningless."

"Die... Die... Die... Die... Die..."

"Ehehe... Well, It can't be help. Hope you still enjoy this world, without me."

Tamotsu then shots Takeshi at the head once. After that, he could hear someone saying,

"Let your anger flows. Shoot again at his hand."

Tamotsu pulls the trigger again, and again, and again. Until, he don't have any bullet left. He looks at Takeshi and smiles. After that, he laughs really hard, before he feels someone presence there. He looks behind and points his gun towards there. He sees Hakai stands there, and he claps his hand. Hakai says,

"What a cold killer you are."

"Why are you here ?" ask Tamotsu

"To check my friend. Simple."

Hakai then walks towards Tamotsu and smiling. Tamotsu then says,

"I should believe everything you said back then."

"Back then ?"

"When I capture you."

"Ah... I remember now."

"When you are saying about Takeshi and Samidare."

"What did I said about them ?"

"They are together."

"Hmmm... Together ? In term of what ?"

"Takeshi taking Samidare away from me."

"Am I saying that ?"

"Huh ?"

Tamotsu suddenly knows what is wrong now. Hakai smiles and says,

"I never said that Takeshi will taking Samidare away from you."

"Then... Then... What are you saying back then ?"

"Both of them at Yokosuka, and also at Iwagawa."

"Only that !"

"Yes... Yes..."

"Then, why are you giving me that power ?!"

"What power ?"

"By killing myself, I could..."

"Ah, that one..."

"Why ? Why are you giving me that ?"

"To trick you."

"What ?!"

Hakai then laughs really hard. He looks at Tamotsu, and then says,

"But, not everything is wrong."

"..."

"But, the suspect is not your best friend over there."

"Arrrrgggghhhhh..."

"You wanted to shoot yourself ?"

"I could change it... I could change everything..."

"Is that so ?"

"Huh ?"

"Am I never told you about how many time you could go back to your past ?"

"How many..."

"Twice."

"Eh ?"

"I killed you once, and then you try it yourself once more."

"Ah... Aaahhhhh..."

"I know you will try that out, and I know your full of hope face back then."

"No... No..."

Tamotsu drops his gun, while Hakai laughs really hard. Hakai then says,

"Well, you can't become like certain anime character that I said before. But, still I like this one. Ahahahahahaha."

"Samidare... Samidare..."

"Why don't you visit her ?"

"..."

"You know where is she this night."

"I..."

"Will you point your gun like before..."

"I..."

"Or will you fall before her."

"I can't..."

"If you want to know it, just go to there. I will wait for your answer. Ahahahahahaha."

After that, Hakai gone in split second. Tamotsu looks down and then looks at Takeshi. He also could see his face and uniform have Takeshi's blood. Tamotsu start to cry and says,

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Takeshi... I... I..."

"Why don't you try to find it out ?" said someone.

"But, where... Where I could..."

Tamotsu remember what Akashi mumbled before. He stand up, changes his uniform, and runs away towards Akashi factory. But, as soon he arrives there, what he sees is something horrible. He sees Akashi being rape by a lot of men. Her body ravaged by around ten men, until one of them see Tamotsu. He walks near Tamotsu and ask him,

"Are you one of the man that will give this bitch a lesson ?"

"Why ?" ask Tamotsu

"She gives a lot of information towards outsider about the joy."

"Joy ?"

"Are you new here ? Well, whatever."

"..."

"Do you want to play with us ?"

"I'm sorry, I can't"

Tamotsu walks away from the factory, as Hakai shows himself once more and says,

"Why are you going here ?"

"I need to know... Something..."

"About what ?"

"When I checking on Takeshi's body, I find this one."

Tamotsu shows a pill to Hakai. Hakai smiles and then says,

"So, what will you do ? If you stay quiet like that, at the end she will be killed."

"I can't do anything..."

"Why ?"

"..."

"Well, whatever."

"Hakai-san."

"Yes, what is it ?"

"Could you tell me, what happen with Samidare ? Is it because of this things ? Or something else ?"

"Probably yes, probably no."

"You said that you are the God of this world."

"Wow, since when you believe what I said ?"

"..."

Hakai then laughs and says,

"Well, sooner or later you will know what will happen later."

"Where is she ?"

"You know it."

"Where is she ?!"

"I just said it... You know it."

"..."

"Until when are you gonna deny that fact ?"

Tamotsu looks at Hakai's face with surprised face. Now he understand, what really happen at this base. He looks at the pill at his hand, and then looks at the main building. He runs towards there, while Hakai says,

"Well, I will wait here..."

He looks at the factory, and then smiles. He says,

"Or maybe, I will mess around over there."

* * *

Tamotsu arrived in front of one door. The leader of this base office. At first he hesitate, but later someone greets him from beside him. He looks behind him, and see Osamu stands there. Osamu says,

"Good evening, Admiral Fujiwara."

"Good evening, Admiral Hayashi."

"So, what are you doing here, Admiral Fujiwara ?"

"I have several question regarding this base."

"Oh, alright..."

"Is Admiral Saito inside here ?"

"Rather than finding her, how about I ask you one question ?"

Tamotsu looks at Osamu and prepares for several question. Osamu smiles, and then ask him,

"Where is Admiral Iwasaki ?"

"Admiral Fujiwara, where is he ?"

"He..."

"I get an info that he meet you this afternoon."

"That's..."

"So, he run away..."

"Eh ?"

Tamotsu looks at Osamu, and then Osamu says,

"Ah, you don't know it... Right ?"

"What do you means ?"

"You know, both of us wants to show it to you... But, we know something that will really hinder our progress."

"Takeshi."

"Yes..."

"What did both of you done ?!"

Osamu smiles and then open the door. And from there, Tamotsu could see what really happen inside there. Samidare is fucked by Kin, and Tamotsu falls to his knee. Osamu then says,

"I know it, Tamotsu."

"Ah..."

"You killed Takeshi, ahahahahahaha."

"No... No... No..."

Tamotsu could hear Samidare really happy with Kin, and he could see Samidare's happy face. After that, Kin looks at Tamotsu. Tamotsu could see something near Kin mouth, something like mic. Kin says something,

"So, what do you think... Tamotsu ?"

"Wait, this voice..."

"You did came that time, huh ?"

"Ah... Aaaahhhh... No... No..."

"Ahahahahahaha... You really think that one is Takeshi, right ?"

Kin then let Samidare rest for a while, and then stands up. He looks at Tamotsu, and then grabs Tamotsu's hair. He says,

"Unfortunately, this one isn't him."

"What have I done..."

"Ehehehehe..."

"Samidare..."

Samidare looks at Tamotsu and then at Kin. She says,

"Honey, why Admiral Fujiwara here ?"

"Ah, he only comes here for a little chat." said Kin

Tamotsu really surprised to hear what Samidare just said. Kin then kissed Samidare, and then looks at Tamotsu with a lustful face. He says,

"Samidare..."

"Yes, honey ?" said Samidare

"Do you remember Admiral Fujiwara ?"

"Your new comrade here, right ?"

"Yes. Do you remember about the ring on your hand ?"

"Of course, silly. This is the one that you gave to me."

Tamotsu understand everything. The pill. What really happen with Takeshi. What really happen back then. He can't change that. He already killed Takeshi, his one and only ally, and now he is alone. After that, he remember Hakai's question to him. He then stands up, and points his gun towards Osamu. Kin knows what inside Tamotsu head, and says,

"So, you will start a rebellion against us ?"

"Rather than rebellion, it's more like do what I must do." said Tamotsu

"I know, you will not dare to... Huh..."

Tamotsu shoots Osamu right at his face. Tamotsu could see Kin's angry face after seeing his friend killed by Tamotsu. Tamotsu then says,

"Only this... Only this..."

"You will pay for this !"

Tamotsu points his gun towards Kin, but Samidare on his way. Tamotsu looks at Samidare face, and then says,

"Samidare..."

"Admiral Fujiwara, don't kill my husband !"

"..."

"Admiral Fujiwara, if you dare to touch my husband, I will kill you."

"..."

"Admiral Fujiwara, please put down your gun. Now !"

Before Tamotsu response to Samidare, Kin shoots Tamotsu's arm and knee. Tamotsu could feels the pain, and start to looks down. And now, he looks in front of him. Samidare points her gun towards Tamotsu. Tamotsu smiles and says,

"Well, this is the end for me."

"Admiral Fujiwara, your crime is really high. Killing two people..." said Samidare

"Samidare, do you remember Takeshi ?"

"Admiral Iwasaki ? The one that you killed ?"

"Do you remember, when Takeshi tell us his problem with Atago ?"

"Atago ? What do you means ?"

"Samidare, do you remember when three of us eating Isokaze food ?"

"What..."

"Samidare, do you remember when three of us wins our first war ?"

"Admiral Fujiwara..."

"Samidare, do you remember me ?"

Samidare then shoots Tamotsu, but miss the attack. Tamotsu smiles and then says,

"So, you did remember..."

"Why... Why... What the meaning of this ?"said Samidare confused

"Samidare, are really forget about our first dinner together ? How I messed up the nabe."

"Who... Who are you ?"

"Did you remember our first fight because of the flower ?"

"Admiral Fujiwara..."

"Did you remember how stupid I am when I confess to you ?"

"..."

"Did you remember... how happy you are when I proposed to you ?"

"Tamotsu..."

Suddenly tears falls from Samidare's face. She tries to remember, but something blocking it. Kin who sees that, suddenly shouts,

"Samidare ! Why are you spare him ?"

"I... I..."

"Kill that criminals now !"

"I..."

"Samidare !"

Samidare looks at Kin, and then looks at Tamotsu. Her hand trembling really hard. Tamotsu knows that Samidare is scared and confused. So, he smiles and then says,

"Samidare..."

"Tamotsu..."

"I will tell you this..."

"..."

"Even if you forget about me."

"..."

"Even if you forget about our past."

"..."

"Even if you forget about my love to you."

"Tamotsu..."

"Even if you kill me here..."

"..."

"I will always love you no matter what..."

"No..."

"I will remember your smile. I will remember your crying face. I will remember your happy face."

"I..."

"I will remember everything about you... After all, you are my beloved little angel, Samidare."

"I..."

"Kill that man, now !" shouts Kin

"I... Can't..."

"I will always... always remember you... Samidare... My sweet little angel."

"No..."

"So, remember this smile of mine... Samidare. I love you." said Tamotsu smiling

"Kill him !" shouts Kin once more

Samidare closes her eyes, and pulls the trigger. She could hear the bullet pierce through Tamotsu skull. And when she open her eyes, he could see Tamotsu smiling face. Samidare run towards Tamotsu's body, and then start to cry.

"Why... Why..."

"Samidare, hurry up come here." said Kin

"Why... Tamotsu, why are you..."

"Tch, it seems the drugs already run out... or..."

"Or maybe love really cure that drugs effect." said Hakai

Kin looks behind him and could see Hakai. At his arm, he could clearly see blood split. He smiles and laughs. After that, he says,

"Well, well, well, what we have here ?"

"You are..."

"The same smell as that bitch... that killed Kashima... Fufufufufufu."

"You... The Abyssal Admiral..."

"You know me... So, I will not answer anything."

"Samidare ! Help me now !"

"..."

"Samidare !"

"Ups, she will not hears you."

"What do you means ?!"

"Her mind already gone... For her beloved Husband."

"What do you means ?!"

"A mind that already broken... Yet, really satisfying."

"Samidare, she..."

Kin suddenly feels someone hold his cloth. He looks besid him, and see Samidare smile at him. A smile that really sad. Samidare says,

"Honey, what will we do now ?"

"..."

"You should answer her, as now you are her husband." said Hakai

"..."

"Honey ?" ask Samidare

"We..."

"Then, I will take my leave. Oh, before I forget... I destroy your factory." said Hakai

"What ?!"

"See you later, on the battlefield."

Hakai suddenly disappear from in front of Kin. Kin knows that he will killed sooner or later. So, he smiles and says,

"We will find it..."

"Ok... Honey." said Samidare

* * *

Hakai already leaves the base with Akashi at his hand. He greeted by Anemone that waiting for him. Anemone looks at Akashi and then says,

"Huh ? I though you will..."

"Just let it be..."

"Huh ?"

"Her face... is really nice... And beautiful."

"Hakai-san ?"

"Ah... sorry."

"Then, what will we do next ? Bombard them ?"

"No."

"Huh ? It's not like you ?"

"She already broken... And so the man."

Anemone could see Hakai's happy face, and only sighs. Hakai then ask Anemone to follow him. As he walks away, he says,

"I believe all of you will hate me, but that's me..."

Hakai laughs a little bit, and then says,

"Well, what will happen to them ? I don't know... But, I still waiting for their expression. Ahahahahahaha."

Hakai then closes his eyes, and then smiles. He open his eyes, and his eyes changes into red blood color. He says,

"Until next time... See you later."

* * *

HakunoKazuki here

Ummm... Nothing to said. Nothing

Just, accept it and keep move on.

See you next time. Good bye !


End file.
